Tooth and Claw
by Little Bad Wolves
Summary: 'Fate is a monster, destiny has claws. The only way to surviveis to fight with all your mind, heart, and soul'. War. War began. War was raging ever since Raven remembered, and little did she know that her opinion can tip the balance. Yeah, everyone wants peace, but how can you decide when both sides have a secert, and deeper lays the person who starts it all.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A Promise of Fire

Nightfall has fallen. Twilight was murmuring to the stars and the celestial bodies that burnished, as bright as the small bone-white stars that flickered and devoured desperately at the small wisps of wind that lingered in that late breeze. An onyx feline swanned delicately through the inky black darkness of the forest that hid and wolfed down any that it caught with its dusky maw. Moonseeds' flittered adroitly as the cat prowled abysmal until it found a dead end. In sat on its haunches, fangs bared in a silent hiss as a shadow fluttered absent-mindedly. The shadows merged together, forming a cloaked person gripping a staff ornate with various jewels.

She glared at the cat as it slinked closer. "Aki, what did you find?"

"I though laissez faire would be much appreciated, such as beings of your standards," Aki purred as it transformed into a human. He huffed as she threw a few shadows that nearly speared him. He obviously knew that to let her, or her shadows, anywhere near him, or anyone, will result in a bloodbath.

"Laissez faire? Are you a cretin? For Dragons' sake, can you cooperate with me? "She growled, and he shuffled further away from her, suddenly looking rueful. She sighed, a touch miffed, and rested upon a throne forged of nightmares and twilight.

She beckoned at the empty, musky air and a crystalline orb arised from the woodland ether.

"We live, only suspire. Consumed by either fire or fire. I am the creator, through thick and thin, My time is sunset then I begin. Worlds of men and beasts I make, to me these things are not fake. But Over and over I will kill, I am the tirent and creator but not at will," she murmured as her exquisite gloves fluttered elegantly.

She peered into the looking glass and shook her head sadly. "Find me the tirent and the creator, the one ever so close to the Otherworlds. Tether her heart, her soul, and her light. Never let go of the one who will change the course of the tide," she ordered, although he detected for the first time, a humane feeling in that heart of ice. Nothing has ever broke his mistress's coldness, not even melted a drop of her glazing. The shape-shifter shivered mentally and prepared to transform into a feathered beast.

"And one more thing, Aki," she whispered softly. The edges of her shimmered ever so slightly. One of Aki's eyes were coloured amber, though it is flecked with tints of gold and marigold. He blinked in surprise.

"Take care of my daughter"

* * *

That was the last time he saw her. A rumour spreaded, a disease, gossip and blather branding his mistress dead after an attack that was targeted to weaken her empire. And, some tittered accusingly, to expose forbidden information she covered with her sin blackened wings. Crimson coated the emerald foliage and a silver circlet and her cherry cloak embroidered in in the same shade but darker than the diadem thread was her only remains. Ashes scattered in indolent tribute to one of the Ladies of the fabled Night Court. _It certainly worked_ , Aki thought bitterly. He skulled though the woods, a snow-white wolf with startling indigo and emerald eyes. The dawning wind beckoned him to listen to its' morning trumph over nights' battle.

The saviour, the person she died to save, is in the Ever After lands.

He made a vow, a pledge to his mistress. Never was her command in such futile efforts.

It would not go in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Forgotten Realms

Dawn trickled through a crack in the granite hewn tower, in flawless tinges of rose, marigold and honey. A small dragon stirred, asleep next to a hearth that dappled hues of periwinkle and sapphire on its' amethyst scaled body. Scanning the threshold, she extended her violet wings and brushed her silver claws gently against the sleeping girl that huddled close to her, on the verge of hyperventilating. She swayed side to side as she murmured incoherently about freedom and choice. The winged beast nudged her before edging away, looking rueful. Wasn't it her fault that the once powerful Raven Queen was weaving through nightmares, day and night?

A knock pierced through the room as Raven awoke clawing at the air as if an enemy was stabbing her repetitively and slowly. She breathed for a few seconds before scuffling faintly towards the door. When she touched it, a certain lustre devoured at the death misted irises and her eyes glinted with a mischievous glint of mauve.

"Mother," Raven asked hesitantly, leaning her head on the door frame, "Why are you giving my powers back? Ever since… ever since… "She trailed listlessly, melancholy sparking embers of the fever-stricken dreams she confronted. Hidden contempt coated her words.

"My dearest darling," her mother, the Evil Queen, cooed, "Remember, recently you signed a contract pledging you will follow the dark paths. I decided, since you are my… _daughter,_ it will certainly fit if my spawn shall have a place to play on the chess board"

Raven began to open her mouth before a tendril of violet coiled around her mouth and limbs.

"If you dare try to slay me," the Evil Queen hissed," You will regret your existence, and may become a banquet to one of my minions,"

The Evil Queen sauntered away, leaving Raven to chew the binding magic off. She spat it out while glaring at the shadows. The dragon meandered poignantly towards the witch and sat on her haunches, alone. Raven scratched her under her chin idly and watched outside the flaw in the turret.

"Nevermore… Why, why! Why, when I pick up the shards of what used to be me, I… I prick myself! I wither every time I think of… of… them! Even though they done nothing… nothing to save me… Why… why..." she wept, tears falling softly on her ivory cheeks. Her wails echoed through the tight space, and Nevermore could have sworn she heard an answering sob.

"I curse you mother," she whispered with new intent," May your side crumble to dust, and may goodness prevail," She continued to murmur words and smear symbols on the marble floor with crimson and continued to mutter incantations. Then she finished and wiped the insignia away.

"Nevermore," Raven asked, "Why does everyone change?"


End file.
